The invention relates to a connection element for the electrically conductive connection to flat contact tabs on a lamp holder of a lamp, which can be connected by a pivot movement around an axis with the socket of a lamp, especially of a main head-lamp of an automotive vehicle.
In an automotive vehicle many types of lamps are used, which differ from each other also in the form of their lamp holder and the arrangement and design of the contacts (see, for example, the book “Autoelektrik, Autoelektronik/Bosch” (automotive electrics and electronics/Bosch), third revised edition 1998, Publisher View eg, pages 222 to 227, as well as 234 and 235).
Lamp holders are also being developed, which can be connected by means of pivoting around an axis to a socket, in which, however, the flat contact tabs project radially in reference to the axis from the lamp holder.
It is an object of the invention, to provide a connection element for the electrically conductive connection to the flat contact tabs of a lamp holder, which project radially from the lamp holder, wherein the same can be mounted by a pivot movement at the socket.